


It's September First!

by cklls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cklls/pseuds/cklls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up a little late on September First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's September First!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just for fun.
> 
> Inspired by actual events...

It must have been cell memory, or just years of habit. I awoke this morning in a panic. It was already eight o’clock and I’d not even begun to think about packing. Why I would need to is beyond my ken. But the itch to do just that was powerful enough that I opened my wardrobe and took stock of the array of garments hanging and folded in their various cubbies. Feeling just a little nostalgic and more than a bit mischievous, and maybe something else, too, I wandered into the bathroom. It was the sound of running water that had awakened me, after all.

Trying to keep a straight face, I said loudly and accusingly, “Why in Merlin’s name didn’t you wake me? I’ll never make it to the platform in time.”

He laughed, then lifted his eyes to meet mine in the mirror. His face was half-covered with shaving cream and the razor paused at his jawline. I could see the debate flash through those beautiful grey orbs in a moment. Would he play it straight or play along?

“Well, Granger, I hardly see the necessity,” he replied, continuing to his ablutions as he spoke.

Hmm. Somewhere in the middle, he’d decided. He hadn’t called me Granger in… years. Not even when he was teasing. My turn, I realized.

“And just why would it be unnecessary for me to fulfill my obligations to arrive on time?” The smirk just couldn’t stay off my lips.

“Because, my love, in case you’ve somehow forgotten, you’re a fully qualified witch,” he ‘reminded’ me. He toweled off his face and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me. The fact that he was completely naked was just a bonus.

“Oh, and how are you so sure?” I challenged.

He chuckled. “Because you cast your spell on me thirty-five years ago.” He kissed me gently, and I could taste the toothpaste that he’d just used. His aftershave was still sharp, not having time to mellow. “And the fact that our grandchildren will begin entering in another year or two should be another clue.” His laugh was rich and deep.

“Hmm, you may have a point there, Malfoy,” I conceded, resting my head on his shoulder.

“But I do have an idea of how we could occupy the next few hours so that you won’t feel like you’re missing something,” he offered. The delightful twitch that I felt against my hip gave me a clue or two as to what he had in mind.

“I do so like how you think, Malfoy.”

“Of course you do, Mrs. Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and direct quotes, in my bathroom this morning. ;) 
> 
> Happy Labor Day to all Americans, and Happy First Day of School to all Hogwarts Students!


End file.
